Banpresto's Ichiban KUJI Ghostbusters related prize Promotion
Banpresto's Ichiban KUJI had released prize items that were related to the Ghostbusters 2016 movie for a promotion happening from August 5, 2016 through Sempember 1, 2016. This promotion was exclusively for Japan territories only. Notes (一番くじ) Ichiban KUJI is a prize based promotion company run by Banpresto (バンプレスト). They make their own merchandise, which is officially licensed. List of Prizes by Groups Note, translations were done on google, and some of the pages had mixed results. For the most part the translations are being left as is. Main Campaign *(A) Marshmallow Man Doll - Once seen Once unforgettable that "Marshmallow Man" is a cute plush toy with realistic! Caught firmly After decoration ♪ easy to find because put by self-reliance, back to take! **1 item **size: about 25cm *(B) Design Cushion - This cushion of stylish design! Since the atmosphere in the front and back is different, ♪ I back used properly in accordance with the mood and the room "G" is of ... of course GHOST BUSTERS "G"! ! **1 item **size: about 30cm *© Die-cut Bag - It seemed unlikely, Gai Busters' die cut bag! The dubious atmosphere is a new Ghostbusters-like design. A little outing! **1 item **size: about 30 cm *(D) Lunch Box - What! That Marshmallow Man has become the lunch box! ! Opening the middle ... "Suraima" of that gluttony ghost also hidden. To anyone not fogged also unique lunch box, you can pack what? **1 item **size: about 15cm *(E) Die-cut Pouch - In making fashionable colors of the die cut pouch with three types ♪ firmly in all, just the right size to multi-use. I used to choose the mood of the day! **all 3 items **size: about 14cm *(F) Collectible Glass - Also choose none, even if caught slime colorful shades and POP design is a fun collectable glass ♪ city, is useless is put! **all 4 items **size: about 11cm *(G) Rubber Strap - Fashionable rubber strap of fashionable design, any belongings to be easy to match ♪ logo and marshmallow man, Ghostbusters's novelty style, such as the license plate style car "ECTO-1" they ride, a total of six! Because choice of specification, we gathered a favorite design! **all 6 items **size: about 6-12cm *(H) Mini Cushion Keychain - Colon and cute mini cushion key chain is eight in total! Because design where you can enjoy on the front and back, one twice delicious! **all 8 items **size: about 6cm Double Chance Campaign - Win both a (A) Marshmallow Man Doll and (B) Design Cushion. Triple Chance Campaign- 10 set of tickets (20 winners of said sets) for Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). External Links *Ichiban KUJI Official Website for Ghostbusters *Ichiban KUJI Official Twitter See Also *System Services Fans Club Ghostbusters related prize items *Gin Tama X Gorisuto Busters Promotion Gallery Images From Website PromoBannerByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Website banner for promotion. PromoTwitterImageByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Website banner to promote going to twitter for promotion. PrizeAByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize A (Promo Image from Website) PromoImageOfPrizeAByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage1.png| PromoImageOfPrizeAByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage2.png| PrizeBByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize B (Promo Image from Website) PrizeCByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize C (Promo Image from Website) PrizeDByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize D (Promo Image from Website) PromoImageOfPrizeDByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage1.png| PromoImageOfPrizeDByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage2.png| PrizeEByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize E (Promo Image from Website) PromoImageOfPrizeEByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png| PrizeFByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize F (Promo Image from Website) PromoImageOfPrizeFByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage1.png| PromoImageOfPrizeFByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage2.png| PrizeGByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize G (Promo Image from Website) PrizeHByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Prize H (Promo Image from Website) DoublePrizeByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Double Chance Campaign Prize which is Prize A and B (Promo Image from Website) TriplePrizeByIchibanKujiFromWebsiteImage.png|Triple Chance Campaign Prize which is Ghostbusters movie tickets (Promo Image from Website) Screen Caps of Ad Video IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc01.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc02.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc03.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc04.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc05.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc06.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc07.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc08.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc09.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc10.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc11.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc12.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc13.png| IchibanKujiPrizesPromotionVideoSc14.png| Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Japanese